Buscando una esperanza
by Nailea641
Summary: Es una pequeña perspectiva de como entro Elliot a la Burea. Ningún personaje me pertenece solo los uso para escribir este fanfic. Todo a su respectivo dueño


Era una noche fría, todos en la ciudad estaban volviendo a sus hogares, niños yéndose con su familia para estar juntos, el parque estaba quedando vacío y debajo de un árbol estaba un adolescente que solo miraba a todos irse.

Apenas acababa de llegar a esa ciudad para seguir buscando objetivos en su camino, quería alejarse de la soledad en la que quedo encerrado desde los siete años, escaparse de su casa fue su única opción, ya que sus padres ya no le prestaban atención. En los años que estuvo solo aprendió demasiado de la piratería informática, y ahora se dedica a robar dinero de cuentas bancarias para poder tener algo.

Al ver lo tarde que era decidió alojarse en un hotel que estaba cerca, al obtener una habitación se dejo caer en la cama del cansancio que tenía por el viaje que hizo. Decidió abrir su computadora portátil para poder encontrar a su próxima víctima a la cual robarle, estuvo navegando por un buen rato hasta que encontró uno adecuado.

Ni siquiera sabrá que paso – dijo así mismo para luego ingresar unos códigos y poder entrar a la cuenta - ¡bingo! – exclamo para luego pasarse una cantidad a su cuenta bancaria.

Una vez que termino de hacer los procesos, apago su computadora para así recostarse en la cama y mirar al techo. Estuvo pensando en donde iría a viajar, pero decidió irse de la ciudad mañana en la tarde y así continuar su camino, una vez tomada la decisión cerro los ojos para así luego quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente en otra parte estaban los del Departamento platicando tranquilamente, cuando su compañero Archer llego con prisa a la cafetería para avisarles de algo.

¿Qué te pasa amigo porque tan agitado? – le pregunto su mejor amigo Lars, una vez que recupero el aliento les dijo a todos - ¡me han robado! – exclamo con desesperación – ¿pero como? – pregunto su amiga Carmen – no tengo ninguna idea, pero al revisar mi cuenta de banco vi que me faltaba dinero – les contó lo sucedido.

Piratería – dijo Ripley - ¿Cómo? – preguntaron todos – escuche que durante este mes han estado robando dinero de cuentas de banco, al parecer tú fuiste la siguiente víctima – contesto la mujer – ¿y todavía no lo han atrapado? – pregunto Angela – lamentablemente no, esta persona no deja rastro es como un fantasma – le contesto Ingrid.

¿Y si intentan rastrearlo? – contesto Dupont – podría intentarlo – dijo Ingrid - bien manténganme informada de lo que logren – dijo Ripley para luego irse.

Al poco rato Ingrid estaba en la computadora intentando buscar algún rastro para poder localizarlo a la persona causante de esto. Estuvo casi dos horas buscando en los registros de los reportes, hasta que logro encontrar una señal.

Logre encontrarlo – dijo ella con una sonrisa – genial y de quien se trata – pregunto Marina a su lado derecho – espérame trato de entrar a la cuenta – contesto mientras seguía tecleando. Pero no logro mucho porque a los pocos minutos le bloquearon el paso.

¡No puede ser! – dijo ella con enfado - ¿Qué ha sucedido? – pregunto Carmen que estaba al otro lado de su compañera – me han bloqueado justo cuando iba a descubrir de quien se trataba - dijo ella con una cara de decepción – hay que reportárselo a la jefa – dijo Marina – está bien, pero Carmen quiero que vallas a este lugar – dijo la peliblanca mientras escribía una dirección – segura, pero ¿para qué? – dijo ella leyendo la dirección – no logre descubrir a tiempo quien es, pero si donde se localiza – respondió ella.

Una vez recibida esa orden opto por irse al hotel y las otras a hablar con la mujer mayor. Mientras en el hotel el azabache acababa de bloquear a alguien quien intentaba descubrir el robo que hizo.

Creen que me iba dejar atrapar con facilidad – dijo con éxito – esto sí que es fácil, pero bueno que le hacemos no tengo más opciones. – dijo cerrando su computadora.

A los pocos minutos salió del cuarto para irse a dar una vuelta, cuando salió a la puerta se topo con la morena azabache, no le tomo mucha importancia y siguió su camino, por otro lado a ella le llamo la atención que iba solo y sin nadie más, decidió seguir en su búsqueda.

Mientras en el Departamento le estaban contando a la jefa lo que paso en la búsqueda.

No logre descubrir quién era exactamente, pero si logre encontrar su ubicación – dijo Ingrid una seriedad – y Carmen se dirigió allá para ver si encontraba algo – dijo Marina - ¿y porque la mandaron sola?, puede ser peligroso - dijo Jack entrando a la oficina - la ubicación mando a un hotel – dijo Ingrid.

Quiero que llamen a Carmen y si logran descubrir quién es, quiero que lo traigan, me gustaría saber quién es – dijo Ripley a los demás – entendido – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo para luego irse a buscar a Carmen – alguien así debería estar en este equipo – dijo la jefa viendo a través de la ventana.

Mientras Carmen revisaba si no había nada raro en el hotel, al no ver nada sospechoso opto por irse de ahí volvió a cruzarse de largo con el adolescente quien llevaba una bolsa de compras, pero en el camino no noto que se había caído su cartera, ella al ver eso lo tomo y se le acerco.

Disculpa joven, se te cayo esto – dijo dándole la cartera - oh, gracias por devolvérmela señora… - dijo con timidez al no saber su nombre – Carmen Martínez, pero llámame Carmen – le dijo con una sonrisa – mucho gusto Carmen, soy Elliot Clayton, y si me disculpa me tengo que ir, tengo un vuelo más tarde y no lo puedo perder – le dijo despidiéndose para entrar al hotel – que muchacho más amable – dijo ella para regresarse donde vino.

Cuando entro al cuarto guardo las cosas que compro en su mochila para irse, cuando bajo las escaleras pago la renta del cuarto y devolvió las llaves para luego tomar su camino al aeropuerto

Al regresar todos estaban esperándola para preguntarle si encontró algo, pero ella simplemente negó con la cabeza, y vio que Ingrid seguía intentando buscar a esa persona, intento hacerlo esta vez pero con la cuenta de su compañero. Y dentro de una hora logro acceder a la cuenta.

Ya conseguí el nombre – dijo ella con una sonrisa – ¿y de quien se trata? – pregunto Jack con mucha curiosidad – está registrado como Elliot Clayton – dijo ella para los demás a su alrededor.

¡No puede ser! – dijo ella al escuchar el nombre – ¿ocurre algo? – pregunto Dupont – es que hace poco lo acabo de conocer en el hotel que me dijo Ingrid y dijo que tenía un avión que tomar – dijo ella – ¿quieres decir que va a salir de aquí? – dijo Jack desesperado – me temo que si – dijo ella - entonces deben ir al aeropuerto a buscarlo – dijo Lars.

Pero una cosa más, es un adolescente – dijo Carmen a los demás - ¿un adolescente hizo esto? – pregunto Angela – al parecer si – dijo Marina – no hay tiempo que perder Jack, Carmen y Marina ustedes irán al aeropuerto a buscarlo y no lo olviden quiero que lo traigan – dijo la jefa firmemente, para después los tres mencionado dirigirse al aeropuerto.

Todos al llegar ahí vieron que habían demasiadas personas iba a ser difícil encontrarlo.

Carmen tú lo conociste, puedes describirlo – dijo Marina - haber va vestido de negro con chaqueta de cuero, piel blanca y de cabello negro con mechas moradas – dijo ella recordándolo – bien pues nos dividimos a buscarlo – dijo Jack a sus dos amigas. Al poco rato de dividieron a buscar.

Por mientras Elliot se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas esperando la llamada de su vuelo para seguir su camino y descubrir lugares nuevos, no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Marina que al verlo, llamo por teléfono a los otros y les indico donde se encontraba a los pocos minutos los dos llegaron donde les indico la pelirroja.

Dime Carmen es el – dijo Marina señalando hacia las bancas – si es el – dijo ella al verlo – bien ¿cómo lo llevaremos? – pregunto Jack – hablare con el - dijo Marina para irse hacia el - oye no espera - dijo Carmen siguiéndola – esperen no me dejen – dijo el castaño tras ellas.

Cuando estaba cerca se sentó a su lado, cuando el noto esto dejo de lado su celular para ver a la persona que estaba a su lado, pero al escuchar otros pasos cerca vio detrás de ella a la morena y a al castaño.

Hola joven, ¿Por qué estás solo? – le pregunto la pelirroja – en realidad viajo solo – le contesto el azabache - ¿ni siquiera con tus padres? – pregunto esta vez Carmen al estar cerca, al escuchar eso solo agacho la cabeza – en realidad me escape de casa – contesto cruzándose de brazos.

Así que estas solo – dijo Jack – sí, pero eso no importa – contesto para luego ponerse de pie dispuesto a irse. Pero una mano le sujeto la muñeca, al darse vuelta vio que se trataba de la mujer que conoció.

¿puedo hablar contigo, a solas? – lo único que recibió fue un sí, para luego llevárselo un poco lejos de sus amigos. Cuando vio que estaban a una distancia segura le hablo – oye mira no queremos parecer acosadores, pero nos mandaron por ti – le hablo - ¿Por qué razón? – pregunto el adolescente. – sabemos que tú has estado robando en cuentas de banco y… - no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el otro salió corriendo al ver que había sido descubierto – ¡Espera no es lo que crees! – grito para ir tras él.

Los otros al ver lo que paso fueron corriendo para alcanzar a su compañera, pero ella solo quería encontrar a Elliot, ella lo logro ver que estaba tomando aire mientras tenía una mano apoyada al tronco de un árbol, cuando lo alcanzo opto por abrazarlo por detrás para calmarlo.

Tranquilo no iba denunciarte ni nada – le dijo acariciando su cabello – bien ¿qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto un poco tranquilo – a mí y mis amigos nos dijeron que te lleváramos con nosotros porque al parecer le sorprendiste a nuestra jefa con tus habilidades y quiere hablar contigo – le contesto - está bien, espero y no sea una pérdida de tiempo, ¿ya puedes soltarme? – le dijo, que al poco tiempo lo soltaron.

Al poco rato llegaron los otros, Carmen les conto que logro convencerlo de ir con ellos. Todos comenzaron a tomar camino para el cuartel, Elliot solo los seguía sin decir palabra alguna, pensaba que era una trampa, pero Carmen le prometió que no era mentira.

Cuando llegaron Lars y Dupont los recibieron preguntando que paso, pero al ver al adolescente detrás de ellos vieron que consiguieron traerlo, al poco rato llegaron Angela, Ingrid y la jefa Ripley. Elliot al ver tanta gente le entro algo de pánico, Carmen solamente le puso una mano en el hombro para calmarlo, tomo un respiro profundo para ya luego calmarse.

Bienvenido al Departamento soy la jefa de este equipo, soy Ripley ella es la criminóloga Marina Romanova – dijo señalándola – ellos son Jack Archer y Carmen Martínez los agentes de policía – señalo a ambos – ellos son Angela Douglas y Lars Douglas, médico forense y jefe de laboratorio – la pareja saludo al ser mencionados – así que un matrimonio – dijo el adolescente.

Permíteme presentar joven mi nombre es Armand Dupont y soy un historiador – dijo el adulto mayor haciendo una reverencia – y yo soy Ingrid Bjorn soy la secretaria de la jefa y también la ayudo en las decisiones del equipo – hablo la peliblanca.

Es un gusto conocerlos, pero mi pregunta es ¿para qué me quieren? – pregunto Elliot con algo de inseguridad – me sorprendió la manera en la que lograste acceder a la cuenta de mi compañero Archer y cuando intente localizarte la forma en la que me bloqueaste – dijo Ingrid contestando a su pregunta.

Elliot solamente opto por reírse antes de contestarles – pues les puedo decir una cosa, su contraseña era muy básica – dijo tranquilizándose – oye pero viste ¿cuánto me robaste? – Dijo el castaño de lentes – eso a mí no me importa – dijo el azabache cruzándose de brazos – haber chico desde que edad tienes esa especialidad – pregunto Ingrid – desde los 13 años – respondió sin muchas ganas.

Mira nosotros somos un equipo de policía que viaja por el mundo para resolver casos, y nos vendría bien tu ayuda en la tecnología, nunca nadie había llamado mi atención, así que ¿te gustaría unirte al Departamento? – pregunto Ripley – en realidad… déjeme pensarlo – dijo el adolescente para luego salir de ahí necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

Iré a verlo – dijo Marina para ir tras él. Cuando salió lo vio ahí sentado con los ojos cerrados, cuándo se le acerco Elliot noto su presencia y aun así decidió no tomarle mucha importancia. – dime algo ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? – le pregunta la pelirroja – así que lo notaste, los únicos que lo hacían eran mis padres y bueno es estar solo – contestó con seriedad.

Ella se sentó a su lado y puso un brazo alrededor de su cuello – puedes contarme tus secretos si quieres, no diré nada a nadie – le dijo para luego abrazarlo – gracias, ya lo pensé y si acepto estar en su equipo – contesto dándole una sonrisa – fantástico y no te preocupes aquí somos como una familia y ya eres parte de ella – contesto agarrándolo de la mano para regresar con los otros – si es así, ya encontré a mi familia - dijo siguiéndola para darles la noticia a los demás.


End file.
